The Time Warden
by KRKRK
Summary: When one more member with power was added to Rip Hunter's team...
1. Chapter 1 Recruit

_Star City. 2016._

This was just like the other two hundred or so warehouses in Starling City. Broken down and lacking management, the building was a perfect cover for criminals who wanted a place to hide and commit their dirty crimes. No one would come here, and the occasional cries of their victims wouldn't be noticed.

In the warehouse, dozens of children were kept in a large cage. They were pale and scared and dirty, for they lacked the basic supply of food and hygiene after they were snatched away from their parents and brought here. Some of them had tears on their face while others were staring blankly at the warehouse walls. No one cried or made any sound for help because their captors beat those that made any sound. Otherwise the guards left the children along. After all, the more beaten the children were the less their purchasers would pay.

Dozens of gunmen stood guard around the warehouse. They had pistols and automatic rifles, not for the children, but for those they were waiting for. Trust was not something criminals could afford, even toward other criminals.

"They're late." A gunman walked up to his boss, who was a man in his thirties with a gold ring on his middle finger. "They should've been here ten minutes ago. Perhaps the Green Arrow found them?"

"Or perhaps I went to them and had a nice conversation and convinced them to go home and reconsider their decision in children trafficking." A figure suddenly walked in from the door of the warehouse. The gunmen immediately moved and raised their weapons at the potential threat. The figure was along, but the gunmen were too experienced to be fooled. As far as they knew, there could be twenty fully armed SWAT officers outside waiting to charge in. "Unfortunately you won't get the same luxury."

The Boss was confused. At first he thought the Green Arrow that had been terrorizing the criminals of Starling City for years was here, which meant he would be better off surrendering, but this figure was definitely not the Green Arrow. The figure was, first of all, female. She wore a silver coat that covered her entire body and a drama mask painted silver as well. Her hair seemed to be silver as well, making her whole form shiny in the dark. She was not the Arrow, but probably some sort of copycat that wanted to be a hero. As for the part the she went to the buyers first, well, the Boss didn't believe that for a second. The buyers weren't stupid, and they wouldn't have risked being intercepted by the Arrow if they were confident they could deal with him. As far as he knew, even the Arrow couldn't take down the buyers, much less some stupid copycat. Losing interest, he waved his hand, and the gunmen had a bloodthirsty grin as they fired upon the silver figure.

The bullets didn't make much sound as they exited the gun barrel, thanks to the silencers. With incredible momentum they pierced the space between the guns and the silver figure and traveled toward their target, but the figure had no sign of being shot at as she held her hand out, and the bullets started to slow down. They were still flying, but it was as if they were put in slow motion. The figure smirked and walked past the bullets and looked at the gunmen with a mocking eye. She didn't finish the men off on purpose. These men deserve to feel the fear they posed on the others before they die. A quick death is too good for them.

"What the..." The Boss was starting to hope it was the Green Arrow that came after him. At least the Green Arrow could be stopped by bullets, but whoever this chick is just ignored the bullets with some sort of power. As an experienced criminal on the streets, he did what every street thug would do when he got into a critical situation where force can't save him. He immediately put up the best smile he could manage and tried to make a deal. "Let me go and I'll send all these children back to their parents. I'll even pay their parents so much they'll forget their children were even gone. I can even turn myself in to the police if that's what you want." He said quickly, even signaling his men to lower their weapons.

The figure grinned, but just as the Boss thought he got past this round the figure said something that made him chill to the bones. "I was willing to look past things like burglary or thievery or even murder, but everyone has a bottom line, and unlucky for you." A coldness appeared in her eyes. "You've touched my line."

The Boss realized he was being toyed, he also realized force couldn't hurt this monster, but he also knew not everyone is immune of bullets, and according to his knowledge of these so called heroes, he could exploit their need to save the innocent. "Turn on the merchandise!" He shouted, and his men instantly understood him and aimed at the children in the cage. They screamed as the dark deep barrels aimed at them, threatening to spit down a wave of death. "Leave me if you want these children to live." The Boss ordered. "You can't save everyone."

The figure smirked, and everything around her went into slow motion, as if the figure was the only one that could move at normal speed. The figure took in a deep, intense breath and moved to the gunmen and twisted their necks one by one. The men were strong, but they were in slow motion and couldn't defend themselves, and the figure acted with no mercy. She snapped the necks as if she was going through the clothes in a shop. The men that were killed slowly fell down due to Jean's influence on time. It took the figure a while to kill all the gunmen, but in the end she was standing before the Boss with her hand on his neck. The next second everything went back to normal.

Dozens of bodies hit the ground at the same time. The Boss stared in horror as the girl hit him in the neck, hard, and cracked his throat bone. The man fell on the ground, struggling to breath but couldn't. He died painfully.

The figure ignored the body as she knelt down and took out the Boss's phone from his pocket and called 911 to inform them of the situation. She took a breath of relief after she was done. What she just did, as easy as it seemed, took a toll on her body. She gave a cold look at the kidnapped children who were absolutely frightened. She was about to say something when a sound appeared from behind. The figure turned around and saw an attractive Englishman with a brown coat and a dense mustache.

"Jean Tanner? That was quite an impressive demonstration." The man said as he took out a flashy thing and knocked Jean out.

* * *

Jean woke up with a familiar headache. She knew it was caused by being knocked unconscious because she had experienced the feeling countless times. Who could've done that? Who would've wanted to knock her out? She thought she eliminated every enemy from her past so that something like this wouldn't happen to her again. She looked around, she was on a rooftop.

"Ah what a headache." She heard a rough male voice beside her. She silently reached for a dagger that she strapped to on her upper right arm in case she was captured, but the disappearance of the familiar coldness of the steel told her whoever took her found out about the weapon. Jean would later know him as Mick Rory.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leonard Snart.

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once." Martin Stein.

"Where are we?" Sara Lance.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with the flashy thing?" Jefferson Jackson. "Ring any bells?" Jean took a breath of relief. At least it wasn't those that she feared about.

"The name's Rip Hunter." The British guy that knocked walked up. "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

"Nice to meet you, Rip." Rory said sarcastically and checked his weapon, only to find it disabled.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tempered your weapons." Hunter added. "I've assembled you all because I need your help." He walked across the abducted. "The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage."

The two that Jean would eventually know as Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders, exchanged a look. "That can't be. We destroyed him."

"Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra added.

"And therein lay the problem. Unless you or delivered the death blow Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip Hunter raised a single finger to emphasis his point.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick Rory asked with little patience.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate."

"Yeah I've done that." Sara Lance said. Jean looked at Sara in surprise. It wasn't everyday that you can find someone who cam back from the dead, and now she just saw three.

"I don't understand. Why should I care about this Savage? He's not after me, nor is he smuggling children or doing experiments on them and turning them into mindless super soldiers. He has no quarrel with me. Why should I help you?" Jean asked coldly. She had no favor of something that knocked her out. It brought her back to the dark days in her past. She noticed the people around her frowning at her examples and didn't really care. She could wipe out everyone on this roof in seconds, even though the side effect might maim her afterwards.

"In the future he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life and the power he has amassed throughout history to finally conquer the world." Rip Hunter said solemnly. "I've being tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him by travelling through time and capturing Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes."

"Again, why should I care?" Jean wasn't moved.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where, when, I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof," Rip gave Jean a meaningful look. "aren't just considered heroes...You're legends."

"Legends?" Ray Palmer asked with doubt.

"I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Professor Stein said hesitantly.

"I am not planning to die for a noble cause. Not now and not in the future." Jean added.

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness."

"I can get behind that." Ray Palmer nodded.

"And, because if you don't follow me, this is what's in store for your world 150 years from now." Rip took out a hologram projector and showed an image of the world in ruin. Fighters and bombers unleashed endless flame on a burning city. A feeling of desperation clouded everyone. Jean smirked. She had seen way worse.

"I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who have ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." He handed a card to Martin Stein before leaving the rooftop. The nine stood in thoughts.

* * *

Jean walked, slowly and thoughtfully, down an abandoned hospital in the rural part of Starling City. Her hands ran through her silver hair, deep in thought. They might seem attractive, but the reason and the process she received them was quite the opposite of attractive. She closed her eyes.

 _Weakness is a sin punishable by death._

That was the first thing she heard when she was dropped off here by those smugglers. Before that she was just a 12 year old girl who complained about phones and boys. After that she was forced to change into something she herself was terrified off.

Jean stopped as she saw a vague mark on a wall. It was a wolf with green eyes and alert eyes. It was a predator. A merciless and intelligent hunter that would do anything to get to its prey. Most importantly, it represented the darkness she spent years trying to forget.

But now she has a chance to change the past. She could easily save herself from going through the torment she went through. All she had to do was to gain the trust of this so called Rip Hunter long enough to gain access to the means of time travel. When that day comes, she would not hesitate to abandon the team and wipe out the monster decades before she did.

As for Vandal Savage, why would she stop her.

She's not a hero.

* * *

 **So, should I continue this story? Leave a review to tell me what you think about the current contents. I wrote this story because I read several other fan fiction about Legends of Tomorrow and wasn't satisfied by the characteristics of the oc characters. This story might include several things very different from the original story line.**

 **Follow if you like where the story is going.**


	2. Chapter 2 1975

The next day Jean arrived at the rendezvous point just in time to find the rest of the team present.

"Hey. I don't believe we met before." Jean frowned as Ray Palmer walked up to her casually. "I'm Ray Palmer."

"Jean Tanner." Jean replied casually, not surprised that someone approached her to start a conversation. She knew she was pretty with her silver hair and her slant curves, both a gift from her past, but she wasn't a fan of romantics or sex. When normal girls were dating boys, she was learning how to end a life most efficiently. Plus, she hated how lovers acted soft and emotional and weak.

"What's your power?" Ray asked with pure curiosity. Unlike the rest of the time, he knew literally nothing about the girl. "I know Jefferson and Stein form Firestorm and Leonard and Mick are thieves and Sara is an assassin. What are you good at?"

"I am a trained killer." Jean replied concisely, hiding her true ability to alter time in a small degree. Her power has weaknesses, and she wanted to use them whenever she absolutely had to. Plus, she wasn't lying. She was indeed trained to end lives as efficiently as possible.

"Ah, so basically Sara with silver hair. Speaking of your hair did you dye you hair cause I have never met anyone with natural silver hair." Ray said curiously. Jean noticed Sara Lance giving her a surprised look. She was about to lie that she dyed her hair when a car pulled over, revealing Martin Stein and an unconscious Jefferson Jackson.

"Professor." Leonard greeted Stein. "This is the place."

"I think we're being punked. Do people still say punked?" Ray said lightly.

"The chances of everything being a punk is minimal. Someone making a joke can't knock me out with ease." Jean replied seriously.

"Uh. I was being sarcastic." Ray said awkwardly. Jean slightly blushed and went silent.

"I see your buddy threw himself a go away party." Mick observed.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." Stein put the card back into his pocket.

"You don't look too happy to be here." Leonard said to Kendra, who folded her arms.

"Perceptive."

"Well, I see you've all decided to come." Rip said, appearing out of nowhere. Jean squinted. She didn't see him coming. He rubbed his hands. "Well then, we'd be on our way."

"I ain't footing it anywhere." Leonard folded his arms.

"A time master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline." Rip took out a remote. "Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in Victorian England?"

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Stein said, fascinated.

"Indeed." Rip clicked the remote, and a large ship appeared on the ground before the team. The place was previously empty, and Jean was startled. She silently made a note to be careful on the trip. Who knows what type of future technology there might be on the ship? The rest of the group were in awe. Carter took off his sunglasses and Leonard unfolded his arms. Ray had a silly smile on and Jean was mentally going over plans on sinking the ship.

"It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade." Rip said proudly. "Shall we?"

The hall of the ship was made up of metal walls and automated doors. The two scientists, Ray and Stein, were already having a debate about what powers the ship. Mick carried the unconscious Jefferson onto one of the metal seats. The thief was now laying one arm over Stein, asking for the drug he used to knock Jefferson out. The professor seemed insulted.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Kendra exclaimed, turning around and examining the ship in wonder.

"Neither have I, and considering I have 4000 years worth of memories it's saying something." Carter agreed.

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein noticed the ship was empty except for the team and questioned.

"I don't need one. I have Gideon." Rip replied, and a hologram projection appeared in the center of the room. It was a computer generated image of a face in white.

"Welcome aboard." A female voice said. Jean frowned. Artificial Intelligence? This trip is getting more and more interesting. Doesn't matter, the more advanced this ship is, the greater her chance will be in changing her past. The AI continued her introduction. "I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his missions."

"Captain?" Snart tilted his head.

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip ignored his question.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century."

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Stein suggested cautiously.

"Indeed. Unfortunately Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But, I have the next best thing. The man who can." Rip stood above a computer panel. A picture of a man in suit and tie with white hair appeared."Professor Aldus Boardman."

"Professor Boardman is the world's leading, well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a visit."

"Course plot for Saint Roch, New Orleans." Gideon said.

"Saint Roch?"

"October 17, 1975."

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in." Rip sat down on his captain seat. "Temporal navigation isn't something someone wants to be standing up for." The team obeyed. Jean sat beside Sara and pulled down a metal seat belt.

"Time travel, cool!" Mick mummered.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra, who was a barista a while ago, asked, horrified.

Rip pressed a button on the control panel, and the ship lit up in blue. "The human body is used to time unfolding linearly. " He briefly explained as the ship shook and took off. Jean noticed Jackson waking up and struggling after he realized the current situation. Stein tried to comfort him and the team shared a few words as the team took off. Jean remained silent.

* * *

The Waverider landed on a grass field. Its cloaking mechanism immediately made the ship disappear from outsiders. Inside the ship, Ray Palmer stood up with an excited smile. Mick turned to the side, sick to the stomach.

"Oh I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with vertigo and temporary blindness. Oh it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt." He walked to Stein and waved in front of him. Jean stood up and helped Ray up from the floor. Unlike the rest of her team, she was feeling oddly comfortable. It might be due to her powers, but Jean felt as if she just came out of a warm bath. She silently slowed down the time of a small area beside her, and then realized the side effects were less painful. Previously her head would burn whenever she used her abilities, and the burn would become stronger as the duration and intensity of her ability increased. This time she merely felt a sting. Jean silently made a plan to investigate this.

Rip continued as Jean was mind wondering. "The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects. Better?"

"It's all relative." Stein answered.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me. I want to go home." He stood up and walked to Rip. Unlike the rest of the team, he had no reason of helping Rip. He was the only one that refused to go on the mission, but Stein kidnapped him.

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in," Rip silently did the mental math. "uh, 41 years. He turned to Sara, Jean, Leonard, and Mick. "Now, you four feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman."

"Wowowowowo." Mick made a sound. "You're benching us?"

"I thought we're a team." Sara complained.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip explained.

"Are you sure?" Jean questioned. "What happens if you run into opposition? You just benched most of the combatants."

"There should not be any combat involved, but your concern is appreciated miss Tanner." Jean shrugged. She asked out of professional habit. She could care less if half the team got killed.

Rip was about to leave when Ray caught him. "Sure it's a good idea to leave these two on a time machine unsupervised?" He asked. After all, Leonard and Mick were criminals, and the team had little trust of each other.

"Hey haircut," Mick stared at Ray, along with Leonard. "Deafness wasn't one of the side effects."

Rip avoided Ray's question. "We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours."

"What's the point in cutting it so close?"

"Because if he's destined to die then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant."

"And depressing. How did he die?"

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on."

"Are you coming?" Stein asked Jefferson, who was standing at a corner angrily the entire time.

"I'll stay put." Jefferson replied with little respect.

"You'd rather stay with them?" Stein asked in disbelief, pointing at the killers and the thieves.

"They didn't drug me." Jefferson was still angry from how he left 21st century.

"Point taken." Stein nodded and left.

* * *

Mick turned off a television channel Gideon so kindly provided. "Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" He complained.

Sara looked as if she wanted to explain, but Jefferson stopped her. Still, the assassin didn't care about the TV channel. "Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?" She asked. "I say we go get weird in the 70s."

"I have never been to a bar before." Jean sudden said. Back in the 21st century she was blinded by her past. Her suffering restrained her from enjoying the beauty of life. Completely abandoning any hope, Jean spent her time slaughtering criminals that did things she faced as a little girl and wasted the rest of the time wondering around in the ruins. She closed herself off from the rest of the world and planned on staying that way until the day she die. But now that she saw a chance of changing her past, she decided to explore something new. Things she chose not to enjoy before. "Maybe you can teach me."

"Are you serious?" Sara asked, completely shocked. "I bet even Jefferson here went to a bar before."

"It was once...ok maybe twice." Jefferson blushed.

"You are serious." Sara paused as she realized Jean wasn't joking. "Fine. It's not too late to start now. I have the perfect outfit, and I'm gonna find one that works for you. Follow me." Sara Lance wasn't always the lethal assassin. There was a time when she was a normal teenage girl who enjoyed going in and out of bars and getting all drunk. She was definitely not someone who gets shy from drinking.

"Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard." Gideon warned.

"Shut it, metal mouth." Mick replied as Sara dragged Jean into the a private room by her arm.

* * *

Jean watched as Sara changed into a white suit that tightly hugged her body. "Do you have a suit you wear in battle?" Sara asked.

"Sort of." Jean was wearing a brown coat as cover. She quickly took off the coat and revealed a silver suit. It was extremely tight and covered her entire body. It was another courtesy of her past. The suit couldn't protect her from incoming projectiles or other attacks, but normally Jean shouldn't be hit by any attacks. The suit was designed to strength her melee powers by providing cover for dozens of daggers.

"Nice." Sara scanned Jean's body carefully an clapped. "Let's move before the captain returns."

* * *

 **Any suggestion for shipping?**

 **By the way who's excited to show Jean going into a bar fight?**


	3. Chapter 3 Chronos

"Wow." Jean said in amazement as the four entered a bar. Someone drunk sat in the corner, his hand still clanging onto a bottle. A blonde girl was moving on a red wooden horse. Men and women with messy hair were everywhere. This was a world Jean was never introduced to.

Mick felt as if he was home. He went to the counter to buy something and came back with four bottles of alcohol. "Dollar beers. You gotta love the seventies." Jean grabbed a bottle and sipped it. It was strong and odd. "Who want to listen to some Captain and Tennille?" Mick asked, and the three threw him a scornful look. Mick felt the awkwardness and quickly explained himself. "My mother played it, a lot." He walked to the music controller and pressed something, and music echoed through the bar.

A girl with headband walked by and checked out the suits. They were extremely strange in the seventies. The suits of the girls were especially so. Sara's canary suit showed large pieces of skin while Jean's showed her tight curves."Wow, you guys are really far out."

"You wanna dance, Jean?" Sara invited.

"I don't know how to." Jean replied matter of factly. She could probably learn dancing quickly with the degree of control she had over her body. Still, she never bothered learning the art.

"I can teach you." Sara smiled and gave Leonard her bottle. Jean hesitantly obeyed and did the same. Sara went into the center of the bar and moved her body confidently, twisting and turning with ease along with the music. Jean watched her dance and tried to memorize her actions. She had to admit the blonde was beautiful. Most importantly, she was a tough assassin.

"Now you try." Sara walked back after a few steps and Jean hesitantly went forward. She awkwardly moved her body, trying to mimic Sara's movements, but her motion was clumsy. It took all her training to not step on her own toes or fall on her face. She blushed and turned around, only to see Sara and Leonard struggling to hold back their smiles.

"I am not a dancer!" Jean exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. She didn't realize one only feels embarrassed when she was near someone she cared about. She was never embarrassed before her enemies.

"Oh you're doing great. Keep practicing." Sara encouraged.

Jean grinned at the encouragement. Suddenly she felt someone touching her hair. She turned around and saw a man with large muscles and wild tattoos behind her. "What?" She asked coldly. She doesn't like being touched by someone she didn't agree with.

"How about you join me in the parking lot?" The man asked, scanning the girl with desire. Jean stood there, confused for a second.

"Ahhh? Sorry what?" She questioned, not realizing the man's intention or how attractive she was. She simply didn't think that way.

Behind her, Sara face palmed at Jean's response. The girl's naivety is cute. At least Sara knew someone wanting to sleep with her when she saw one."Hey." Sara walked up and put herself in front of Jean. "She's with me." She said to the large man without any fear. She could kill him in a few seconds if she wanted to.

"Well, then both of you join me." The man had no idea how close he was to death as he flirted.

"Tempting, but you're not my type. Your lady, on the other hand, she looks just my speed." Sara looked at a girl at the bar.

"Ahhh. So you want to have sex with me." Jean suddenly realized what the man meant. "I'm sorry, but I only sleep with people that are stronger than me. So..." She shrugged and left out a part. She never met someone that could defeat her in a 1v1 so her understanding of sex was still by definition. She didn't think a man at a random bar can beat her.

"I ain't asking, bitch." He reached forward to grab Jean's hand, but Sara had seen and heard enough. The word "bitch" was the final straw. She intercepted him and twisted his arm, making the bones on his arm crack in a chilling sound. The man took a few steps back and clutched on to his left arm. Enraged, he grabbed onto a glass bottle on the counter with his intact right arm.

"Stay back, I got this." Sara turned to Jean.

Jean frowned. "I am not a defenseless girl. You don't need to protect me." Still, she took a few steps back, leaving the stage to the White Canary. She watched as Sara blocked the bottle by hitting the arm grabbing it and knocking the man out with another strike. A kick put another man on the ground. Another man charged up, but Sara lowered her body and dodged the hit before grabbing onto his head and forcing him on the ground. Jean suddenly felt touched. She had never been protected by someone else before. In her life whenever she was in trouble she had to save herself, and she had gotten used to that style. It felt weird to be protected.

Maybe it was good to have a friend, or even a lover. Jean thought as Sara took down another two men. But those she put down at first were starting to get up and Sara found it difficult to put them down without endangering their lives.

"Now I could stand for a little help." She turned around again and said. Leonard and Mick grinned wickedly. Leonard smashed the bottles on the ground and Mick grabbed onto a stool and smashed it onto a man. Jean smirked and found herself a man that Sara knocked out. He was standing up, and Jean hit him in the face. She didn't use her power, nor did she use any lethal ways of killing, but her strength still knocked the man out.

She smiled and launched herself at another man...

* * *

"Why did you help me?" Jean suddenly asked Sara. The four just destroyed half the bar and were now driving back to The Waverider on a red car that Sara stole. Sara looked at her, confused by the question.

"What?"

"Back in the bar. I could've taken those men down in a few seconds. You know that, and you still stepped in to protect me. Why?"

"No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men." Sara said firmly with her magnetic voice. "Whether or not you can protect yourself is one thing, but I can't stand by and watch you get mistreated because of you sex and do nothing."

"Fair enough." Jean shrugged as Leonard kept on driving. They got closer and closer to the ship, Jean suddenly saw something hostile beside The Waverider. It was someone in a dark armor. His face was completely covered by a helmet. He was firing at the rest of her team with a large gun that fired green blasts. Every shot exploded and the rest of her team was struggling to stay alive.

"Hold on!" Leonard said before driving the car straight into the dark figure. Whoever the figure was, he was their enemy, and Leonard chose the quickest way to dismantle him. The figure was knocked out by the car, but before the four could cheer he simply stood back up and fired at the car as if nothing happened. The four were still inside as a green ray of destruction approached.

Leonard and Mick immediately opened the car doors and jumped out. Jean snapped the door open and left the car. She was going to make it, but then she saw Sara was still in the back with no sign of making it in time. She needed a few more seconds to escape, and Jean acted before even considering the consequences. She forgot about keeping her abilities as a secret and hiding her best card. All she knew was Sara would be dead if she didn't do anything, and she wouldn't let that happen. Immediately everything in the area between the blast and the car was slowed down. The blast that was previously a blur slowed down and became visible. It was still fast, but the experienced assassin used the extra precious seconds to open the door and flee. The blast finally hit the car and turned it into a burning scrap, but all four were alive.

Jean felt something running down her nose. She touched her nose, and saw her fingers were covered in blood. The blast was quick, and she had to use all that she had to slow it down. The side effect was menacing. Aside from the blood that streamed down her nose, Jean felt as if someone was cracking her head open with a drill. Still, it was worth it. Sara lived.

"We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Leonard complained as he stood up with his cold gun. The Atom and Firestorm emerged from The Waverider and started firing at the figure. Unfortunately firing at a target while moving was way too challenging for the two heroes as they somehow missed all the shots. Still, the figure was forced to dodge and fire back at them, leaving the four alone for now. Jean was grateful of the break. She silently wiped the blood off her face and tried to ignore the drilling pain in her head.

Using the cover Atom and Firestorm provided, Rip and a man that matched the features of the picture Jean saw, Professor Boardman, ran through the field toward the safety of The Waverider. Leonard, Mick, Sara, and Jean rushed to join them. The five legends with ranged attacks, Rip, Mick, Leonard, Ray, and Firestorm unleashed upon the figure. The figure dodged all the attacks with astonishing speed and skill, but he was too busy dodging to stop the legends from entering their ship. As soon as everyone entered, the ship hanger door closed, blocking all further blasts.

"Professor Boardman has sustained heavy internal damage." Gideon reported.

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" Rip wasted no time to give the orders.

"Course heading?"

"Anywhere but here!" Rip ran to the cockpit as sparks fell down from the ship. Jean could fell the ship taking off. She silently coughed. It was a small movement, but Sara noticed it.

"Are you alright?" She walked to Jean with a look of concern.

"Yes." Jean did her best to smile and hid her bloody hand behind her back.

"There's some blood on your face. Are you hit?" Sara pointed at Jean's chin. Jean quickly wiped her face.

"No. I am fine Sara." She smiled weakly. She had no intention of telling Sara her power, at least not now. She trusted Sara, but she still preferred to keep some secrets. "That was a close call. Who is that guy?"

Sara seemed concerned. "There's something Rip is not telling us, and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes." Rip completed his touching explanation of the real reason he was going after Vandal Savage after being punched in the face twice by Kendra and Sara. Turned out he was a former Time Master, and his old comrades sent the black figure, a bounty hunter named Chronos, to bring him back for commandeering a time ship and changing the original timeline. Rip's wife and child were killed by Savage in 2166, and he wished to stop Savage from rising to power in the first place and therefore save his family.

Jean was thinking. Even though Rip lied to them about who he was and told them they would be legends when they were merely someone insignificant in the world, she didn't blame him. If she was in his position, she might do things way worse than what Rip did. She would literally do anything to protect those she cares about no matter who gets hurt in the process.

Now she, along with Ray, Leonard, Mick, and Sara were sitting in the cargo bay. Leonard and Mick were fiddling with their weapons. Ray was modifying his suit. Sara was sitting on a suitcase, thinking. The four seemed to be hit hard by the news of Rip's lie. In reality Jean didn't care or trust Rip enough to be hurt by his betrayal.

Ray was altering the weapon of his suit, but he was obviously not paying attention. A compressed light beam from the weapon blasted the ground close to Mick's legs. "Watch it!" He roared loudly.

"Sorry, sorry." Ray apologized. He realized his problem wasn't with his suit but was instead with the current condition and decided to face it. "What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well stay dead cause the world doesn't need any of us."

He scanned the others, starting from Sara. "You're just a lost assassin. You're just a pair of good for nothing criminals. I don't know what you do but since you're here you don't matter in history." He was referring to Jean.

"I don't want to matter." Jean replied.

"Well I can't live with someone putting a cap on my destiny. I spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom." Ray was really hit hard by the news of his future. As a billionaire genius he couldn't accept being an insignificant part in the world. He was destined for something greater.

"Rip said in his version of history we are nobody, but things have changed when Rip recruited us." Jean stood up. She couldn't allow the team to be dispersed. If she was put back to her original timeline, then she would lose the chance of changing her past, and she couldn't accept that. If the team was still dispersed, then she might have no choice but to sneak back on the ship, commandeer it, and somehow pilot it to the past where she could wipe out the organization that made her into a monster she is and bring her back to her parents she lost decades ago. She didn't like the odds that way. "Just our presence here is not a part of Rip's history. By being here we are already changing our fate. All we have to do is change it even more."

"That's a very good point." Ray agreed.

"For better or for worse." Leonard.

* * *

Most of the legends walked into the cockpit, joining Rip, Kendra, and Carter.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time. Erase Savage's future and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said with restored confidence.

"Dr. Palmer is correct. We might not be legends in your time, captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." The only one who would call Ray Palmer a doctor was Martin Stein.

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter's hatred for Vandal Savage grew after his son, Professor Boardman, died at the hands of Chronos. Technically Savage was not related to Chronos, but Carter didn't really care.

"I am not going to give up a chance of going back in time." And change my past.

"I can get down with that." This might be the first time Jefferson truly agreed with their mission.

"And our malcontents?" Stein looked at the two criminals.

"I like killing people." Mick simply stated.

"We're in...for now."

"So how do we find Vandal Savage?" Jean asked now that the team was back together with a common goal.

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that." Rip sat on his captain seat and pulled down the metal protection. "I've already had Gideon plot a course."

The Waverider exited the temporal zone and sailed into the unknown.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Another chapter than concluded Episode 1. Again, follow this story if you find it interesting. Review for comments or questions.**

 **Here are a few questions I'm curiously how the readers might reply:**

 **Jean is starting to make friends and bond with other people. What do you think about her power? Is it too weak? Is it too strong? What do you think of her and Sara. Should they be a pair or should Jean go with someone else? What weapon do you think Jean should use?**


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltration

Norway, 1975.

The Waverider landed on a grass field.

"And we've arrived. Gideon if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip took off her seat belt.

Mick had a sick look on his face, and Leonard groaned. "What are you complaining now? It's not like we time jumped."

"I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Mick replied with little enthusiasm.

"Where are we?" Jean asked. "We're still in 1975 because we didn't time jump." She was feeling better now that the side effect of her last action disappeared.

"Indeed." Rip answered. "October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway."

"Sounds like a vacation."

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip picked up a notebook with brown cover.

"That's Aldus's notebook."

"Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." His mention of the dead obviously sparked some reaction from the parents.

"Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" Kendra asked.

"He was our son." Carter stated the obvious.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back ad change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex."

"Which sounds way cooler than it is." Ray added.

"Wait a second." Jean suddenly realized something. "So you're saying we can't go back in time and change our own past?" She was truly surprised. The only reason she came on this ship was to change her own history. It would be really unfortunate if she couldn't do that and everything she did was pointless.

"If you change your past, then your life will be changed." Rip warned. "For example, if Sara stopped herself from getting on that yacht years ago she would no longer be on the Black Canary, and I will not recruit her for this mission. She will disappear from this ship because she never boarded the ship. She would just be some random girl instead of who she is now. Point is, it is disastrous to change your own past because you'll never know what the new future will be." Rip was very serious about this, and the girl frowned deeply. She was not convinced. Plus, she would choose an ordinary life with no life and death situations over her powers and the blood on her hands anytime. However, if she changed her past, she would no longer be on this ship, and she would never know about people like Sara. Jean faced a dilemma.

"Anyways, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara interrupted.

"According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms."

"Now that sounds like a vacation." Mick said. Just the image of a place full of criminals was enough to cheer up the bold man.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Leonard grinned at Sara. Sara returned a look. Leonard, Mick, Sara, and Jean were the former criminals on the ship while the others made an honest living.

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter provoked.

"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Mick was more than happy to return the insult.

"We are certainly not going to a black market arms bazaar with normal clothes." Jean finally decided to put the problem away for now and focus on the mission. She could always change her past if she wanted to, but stopping Vandal Savage is the top priority now, and so she stepped in and stopped what might turn out to be a fight. "But I don't have anything suitable."

"The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally indigenous, uh, fashion." Rip informed.

"A room that makes cloth. Cool." Jean exclaimed.

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said as the team walked down the metal framed hall of the Waverider.

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Leonard stopped him.

"Ah boys?" Jean interrupted from behind. "I happen to have experience in dealing with murderers and I am an expert in infiltration and assault missions." It was true. Back in the days she was the best among people like her. Everyone like her were trained in everything she might need to complete the mission, and her unique abilities made her insanely good in infiltration. She might deny the morality of the organization she was once a part of, but she wouldn't deny their skills.

"Actually, I'm in charge in case any of you have forgotten." Rip cut into the conversation. The Time Master had no intention of letting a bunch of criminals call the shots.

"I didn't forget. I just don't trust you enough to lay down my life and obey your command." Jean said coldly. It was one thing to go on a ship with someone she didn't trust, it was another to obey that man's order in a chaotic battlefield.

Rip stopped abruptly. "Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master?" He exclaimed. "Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do. We're not going to charge into the past like a bull into a china shop."

Jean stopped as well. "Have you ever heard of an organization called Godhood?" The others exchanged a confused look. Even the Time Master didn't know what the girl was talking about. Jean immediately realized she accidentally mentioned something she shouldn't have. Her past should be a mysterious. It was before this moment, as everyone who knew about it was dead. She would be more careful, but she lost some of her calmness after knowing her past might be sealed forever. "Anyways, what I am trying to say is I am an expert at covert operations."

She left the hallway and the rest of the team behind. The team looked at each other. Rip tapped his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Sara and Jean were In the changing room preparing for their mission.

"Something's bothering you." Sara suddenly said as she put on a headband that made her look much meaner.

"I'm fine." Jean was putting up lipsticks that made her lips red. Very red.

"No you're not. I know this look. Something's haunting you." Sara stared at Jean, who avoided eye contact. Jean looked down and tried to pretend she was dressing and didn't hear the words, but Sara walked up to face her. "Jean." She said decisively, not allowing the girl to look away.

The girl had no choice but to respond. "How do you know?"

"Because I see this look everyday when I look into the mirror." Jean looked at Sara with slight surprise. She knew the woman was a former assassin, but that was all she knew. "Now, what's Godhood?" Sara continued.

"Did I ever ask you what happened to you in the League of Assassins? Did I ever ask you how many people you murdered without blinking an eye? No, and I'd like you to return the favor." Jean asked somewhat harshly, and Sara frowned.

"Well, I can tell you about the League if you want, but it doesn't matter if I stay quite about this Jean. Whatever your past is, it is haunting you. You are feeling guilty for something you did in the past and I know this better than anyone else because I was bothered by what I had to do in the League of Assassins. I had to do things, terrible things, to survive." Sara continued. She really wanted to help the girl. She could relate to what Jean felt because the two were extremely similar. Both were a part of some evil organization and had to do terrible things which were now coming back to haunt them. Both of them had great powers. Sara thought back to what she saw back when Chronos first attacked. She would've died, but the blast was slowed down in mid-air. She didn't know who saved her life, but she had an educated guess. Jean was bleeding from her nose after the incident, and she knew Jean was probably the one that saved her. She would like to return the favor by helping her overcome the demons of the past.

"What are you trying to get me to say?" Jean had an outburst. "My past is something no one alive should ever know about." She was clear on this. Crystal clear. Anyone that knew about what she did would want to kill her. Anyone. There was a reason she left no prisoner when she realized she was betrayed.

"I am saying you can trust me with whatever past you have." Sara pleaded. "If you ever need to take to someone...I'm always there for you."

Jean felt warm inside, though she didn't show it. It felt good to have someone willing to listen to her."Thank you." She whispered gratefully before continuing to change.

* * *

The weapon sale was at a warehouse guarded by armed soldiers. Different groups of criminals, zeolets, terrorists, thugs, were entering the building. All of them brought gunmen to protect themselves as none of them was naive enough to trust the others enough to go somewhere unarmed. A man at the door was checking IDs before allowing the guests to answer.

"They're checking credentials." Jean observed as a white man checked the ID of the guests. She could kill him with ease, but this was an infiltration mission, not an assault mission. Jean silently pulled out a stack of cards from her pure black cover suit and went through them, looking for the most suitable for this situation. She paused when she saw one of the IDs. She didn't want to use this, but it was her best chance. Silently signing, she held one of the cards out. Sara took it over. Leonard took a sneak peak.

"Victoria Harper?" Sara asked. She didn't know that name. Jean took out her phone and pulled up a document. It was a criminal file.

"Wanted by Interpol for fifteen murders and was responsible for the death of hundreds. Extremely dangerous and engage with caution." Sara grinned at the record.

But Leonard wasn't as satisfied. "Impressive, but I don't think we can get by with a fake ID and a forged police file. These guards aren't stupid. The guests allowed to enter must be quite famous in their own fields, and I don't think this guard happens to know about a female killer known as Victoria Harper because she doesn't exist. It's not like you can show them your fake document."

"Actually." Jean looked away slightly. "This ID isn't fake, nor did I make this document up."

"Wait what?" Sara asked curiously. If there was really a female killer this famous she would've knew about her. But then she realized they went back in time. Someone famous back then might be nothing but a random name in the 21st century.

"That's not important. Just trust me." Jean refused to answer her friend's question and instead walked to the guard. The rest of the team, Mick, Leonard, and Sara followed. Stein joined them.

"IDs." The guard asked with a straight face.

Jean had a wicked yet confident smile, and for a moment even the rest of the team envisioned her as an efficient, emotionless murderer instead of one of their team members. Leonard and Mick felt the most threat as Jean suddenly turned into a killer. Jean liked Sara deep down, and she had no intention of harming her, and Sara felt nothing out of ordinary. Leonard and Mick, on the other hand, felt an overwhelming threat from the girl as if their lives would be taken away anytime. She licked her lips and gave the guard her ID. The guard checked it before looking back up at Jean to confirm.

"You done?" Jean urged coldly, perfectly portraying the figure of a ruthless criminal that was bored by the low level henchmen. "Don't waste my time."

"Yes madam." The guard replied with some respect and some fear as he quickly returned the ID. He knew about Victoria Harper. There was always a whisper, a rumor within the underground world about a woman by that name. They say she was a ghost, a phantom that could kill anyone she wanted, no matter how many guards there were. There were cases that her victims were protected by armies of fully armed guards, but in the end the only change the guards made was to the planets, which were fed up by the blood of the guards. Interpol put up a wanted poster for her, but she was never found. If that was it, then this Victoria might not be so menacing. After all, she might just be some skilled killer. But what made her terrifying was how long she was active. The rumor of her first kill started centuries ago, and she just dropped a new body days ago. Witnesses that spotted the killer described the woman exactly the same as the witnesses centuries ago. It was as if time didn't take a toll on her.

The guard knew the woman was dangerous. If rumors were true, she had absolutely no regard of human lives and would kill anyone that got in her way. He had no doubt she would kill him if he took any longer.

Despite what the guard thought, the team successfully entered the warehouse, which was filled with criminals in all sorts of suits. Some covered their faces while others didn't. Some were leaders while others were henchmen. The most advanced weapons of the country was laid down around the warehouse, waiting for generous buyers. The topic today wasn't these weapons.

"Savage will be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hold back. We'll take him down when this crowd is cleared." Leonard suggested as he glanced through the armed men with caution.

A few minutes later, the team came to an unpleasing conclusion.

"Savage is not here. Boardman's prediction appears to be..." Jean was about to finish the sentence when she saw a man with a wild beard walking onto the stage. He matched the picture Rip showed her before the mission. "...wrong. I have eye on Savage." She whispered.

The team joined before the stage. Stein whispered dreadfully. "It seems like we're wrong about Savage. He's not one of the buyers."

"He is indeed not." Jean finished the thought. "He's the seller."

* * *

 **Author's note: Since this is an oc fiction, there are surely going to be things not present in the original story. Our character and her organization, for instance, were purely oc and exist only in my universe.**

 **If you like this story and want to see where it is going, follow this story...**


	5. Chapter 5 Life Choice

"This is a variable yield nuclear warhead," Two men pushed a missile head onto the stage for the audiences to examine. "capable of producing a blast equivalent to 1 megaton of TNT. Shall we begin our bidding at 100 million dollars?"

A man fired his weapon into the air. "100 million. Do I hear 105?" The host asked.

A man in a white suit fired a colt. "110?"

"115?"

"We need to do something." Stein whispered as the auction continued. "These criminals are about to get their hands on a nuclear missile. We need to stop them."

"Negative. Hold you position and wait for further instructions." Jean ordered in a commanding tone without even realizing it. She didn't bother explaining to the others her thoughts. Even if someone bought this missile they wouldn't use it because in the original timeline there wasn't a disaster due to some criminals launching a nuclear missile. If they don't intervene, the history will continue as it is.

For the moment she forgot where she was and who she was beside. She was no longer in a chain of command, and the people around her no longer obeyed her without questions.

Stein frowned at the lack of action, and the fact that Savage was looking at them suspiciously. "It seems like we have gotten some unwanted attention. We need to bid. Fire you gun in the air." He whispered to Leonard. Jean almost choked. So to the professor the best way to lay low is by attracting attention by bidding for a nuclear missile? How professional... But before she could stop Stein, the fearless Mick fired his pistol in the air, and all the eyes in the room were focused at the team.

"What the hell?" Jean groaned. "I...uh..." She was out of words.

"That's 125. Going once..."

"Nobody else is bidding." Leonard said slowly.

"Going twice."

Jean groaned again and started wondering if she could take down an entire facility of armed gunmen and an immortal psychopath.

"Sold." The host stated and ended Jean's hope of solving this peacefully.

"Congratulations professor. You just brought yourself a nuclear weapon." Mick was the least concerned. The criminal also preferred to act before thinking. Brave...but stupid.

"Well well." One of the bidders, the man in a white suit, walked up. "We seem to have a new player." He glanced at Stein. "But you seem a bit academic. How did you get here and who are you?"

Jean knew very well the Physics professor wasn't a good actor and he lacked the basic requirements of being a criminal, so she stepped in. "I don't believe my man answers to you." She put herself before the man and Stein and said slowly. She knew from experience the best way to deal with lawless thugs is by being tough. The tougher you are, the more dangerous you appear, and the less likely the thugs would want to pick a fight. Act weak and polite, and the criminals will see that as a weakness and exploit it.

The man was taken back, unsure of who the girl was. He have never heard of her, so she was either nobody or somebody strong enough to escape his detection, but her confidence is real, and it's unlikely she's some crazy maniac. He was looking down on the professor, but now she put the girl to his equal height.

"I apologize I was too rash." He said politely. "I'm Damien Darhk. And you are?"

"Victoria Harper." Jean said confidently. "Now, if there's nothing else, we'll just get our nuclear warhead and be on our way." She wanted to get out as fast as possible. They were already attracting enough attention. This was supposed to be a covert operation!

"Once you've paid us $125 million, we'll be more than happy to hand you the warhead." Vandal Savage walked down and stated.

"Yeah, well..." Jean frowned. She didn't have 125 million dollars. She knew where she could find that amount of money, but she would rather fight this entire warehouse of gunmen than go back for a couple million dollars. "That might be complicated. Can you wait a few hours while I rob a bank from the nearest city?" She asked hopefully while making a sign with her right hand over her back.

"Are you toying with me?" Savage asked, insulted. He turned around and walked up the stage without waiting for an answer. "Change of plans. I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the head of these men!" He pointed at the team Legend. The entire collection of criminals looked at the team. They would be more than happy to save two dozen million dollars. Everyone here had taken a few lives, well, probably except professor Stein.

"Plan B!" Jean ordered calmly as she grabbed onto something on her arms and pulled out two separate short spears. She flipped the two pieces and put them together, creating a lance that had sharp edges on both ends. Plan B was in case plan A, the covert plan of entering the warehouse, locate Savage, follow him, and take him down when the auction was over in somewhere quite, had failed and an assault was needed. In that case every member would get into combat position, and Jean would take Savage when the others covered her. The team would focus fire and advance on Savage, capture him, and evacuate to avoid going into a full scale melee with the criminals present. The entire process should be quick, clean, and efficient.

The only problem is she wasn't sure how many people were listening...She was starting to think none of them did when everyone started to punch the criminals with no tactical plan in mind.

"Mick! Leonard! Cover me!" Jean ordered, but the cold one didn't give a damn about orders and the hot one was hot headed. Both of them ignored her. "Ray?" She asked hopefully. The three were the only ones with ranged attack. She couldn't expect someone like Sara to protect her from bullets. But the doctor seemed to be too busy flying and bunching 1975 thugs to listen to her.

"Fine." Jean shrugged, "Sometimes you just have to do the job yourself." She turned her lance and cut the pistol of a gunmen into two without damaging his fingers. A punch in the face knocked the frightened man out. Wasting no time, she jumped onto the stage and faced Vandal Savage.

Jean pointed her lance at the man. He was too and bearded. He wore a black coat and had a dagger on his belt. He was dangerous, but she had faced people much more dangerous than him and won.

"That's odd." Savage frowned. "I was expecting someone else." He reached inside his pocket and threw out something with lightening speed. Jean tilted her lance slightly , and the something hit the metal handle and fell on the ground. It was a small dagger.

Jean wasted no time talking to Savage. She walked up and horizontally slashed her lance toward the man's legs. She wanted to capture her and make Kendra or Carter kill him. As an Immortal originated in ancient Egypt, Savage had a feel skills. He took a step back just enough to dodge the slash, but Jean pushed on with further attacks. She plunged the lance into the wooden stage and used it as a handle to launch herself toward Savage. Savage was kicked in the chest and fell off the stage. Jean landed on the stage and jumped down.

Savage tossed two more daggers, trying to buy himself sometime, but Jean easily dodged them without even using her powers. She didn't need magic to defeat someone who had only martial arts in combat. Savage growled. He needed someone to stall this girl. His sight landed on the nuclear warhead. This girl might be a fighter, but even she couldn't stop a nuclear explosion. Savage grabbed onto a gunmen and pushed him to face Jean. The gunmen saw the girl and fired at her with a pistol. Jean cursed and put a time stop on the bullets. But when she knocked the man out, Savage was already on stage. He pressed something on the warhead before turning around and fleeing. Jean jumped onto the stage and saw the warhead was on a countdown.

It was 90 seconds till explosion.

"Ray. I need you here to diffuse the nuclear warhead. It's 90 seconds till explosion." Jean said and hoped Ray could hear her. He did. The tiny hero flew into the bomb, and a second later the countdown dropped from 90 seconds to 30 seconds. "Ray!" She shouted.

The Atom flew out the bomb. "I didn't do anything. It must have had a fail safe." He argued.

Jean left him. "Firestorm. Neutralize the bomb!" She was really frightened. Her time control couldn't save her from a nuclear blast. She could barely freeze a laser blast, much less a nuclear one. If she tried to do that, the side effects might kill her before the heat.

Luckily, the Firestorm arrived just in time and carried the nuclear warhead away. A few seconds later Jean heard an explosion, and, considering she was still alive, the Firestorm absorbed the nuclear energy.

Jean was alive, but she was far from satisfied.

They just failed a mission while having absolute advantage. Now Savage will be prepared for their next engagement.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking?" Jean could no longer conceal her emotions now that they were back on the ship. She had to act cool in the field to make the best judgement, but her she had a chance to speak out. "We had a plan. Two, in fact. Was any of you listening when I went over the contingency plans? This was supposed to be a covert operation, not a full scale frontal attack!"

"We had everything under control until professor decided to purchase a nuclear weapon and draw all eyes on us." Leonard said quietly as the team walked into the bridge.

"Don't put all the blames on the professor." Jean spoke, to everyone's surprise.

"Thank you." Stein replied.

"Professor is not the only one. All of you are responsible for this." Jean ignored Stein. "We were literally planned for something to go wrong. We should focus fire on Savage. Seven individuals with powers and futuristic weapons can easily take down a man with a couple of daggers. We could've get in, take him down, and get out in minutes. But you just had to pick a fight with every thug in the room." Jean signed in frustration.

"If you are so good yourself why don't you capture Savage? If you did you wouldn't be here blaming us." Carter asked provokingly.

That question made Jean silent. She knew, vaguely, that she was being too harsh on her team. She was disappointed. Why? She was disappointed because they failed a mission. But the normal Jean didn't care about hunting down Vandal Savage. No, back in the field, she was someone else.

Back in the field she wasn't the Jean that wanted peace and a chance to change her own past but the Jean that killed anyone she was told to kill. She was slipping back to her older self. She went back to the role of the dominating girl who had an army behind her back and the ability to slay anyone she wanted to. Her enemies weren't normal human or even human with superpowers, but rather aliens and gods. She could end someone like Savage with a single thought. The old Jean treated her underlings with absolute authority and demanded them to obey her every order. Back in the field she was asking the team to be soldiers under her command.

But things have changed, and she wasn't the old Jean. She couldn't be who she was. She wouldn't.

Maybe her presence here was a mistake. A threat. The longer she was in the past the more likely she would relapse. She should go back to her time period as soon as possible. Maybe after this mission.

"Jean?" Sara keenly noticed her friend seemed depressed after Carter questioned her. Jean nodded. She didn't answer, and she didn't need to because captain Hunter came in and gave an entire speech of how Palmer left a piece of future technology and Savage got to it. Using future technology, Savage conquered the world much earlier than he did in the original timeline.

The team decided to find a way to track down the piece of technology before Savage's weapon team could reverse engineered it. However, in order to track the missing tech, Martin Stein must find his younger self and steal something from him. Kendra and Carter introduced of a dagger that could theoretically kill Savage. In the end the team were separated into three groups. Sara, Jax, Jean, and Stein would go find younger Stein. Leonard, Mick, and Ray would find the dagger from its Russian owner. Rip, Kendra, and Carter would remain onboard The Waverider and help Kendra remember the words needed to control the dagger.

All the time Jean stayed silent, debating her life choice.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This chapter shows the vulnerable side of Jean and her internal fear. Review for comments, questions, and concerns.**


End file.
